Beautiful Lovers
by New2This
Summary: Well...I definitely hate these things (did I spell that right?) well It's late so have an excuse. This story came to me whie I was in my boring French class..and this is what I got...


****

From the Author: I don't know what it is, but I have always had this thing about making love in the rain, and who better to make do it but the perfect couple Seifer & Squall… :-) I thought this one was cool.. Review, Review, Review! Tell me what you think. Enjoy…

Seifer let out one last groan as he released himself form Squall.

"You… were… great ." Squall said breathlessly

"I've never came like that." Seifer proudly of the smell he and his lover made.

"I love you." Squall said as he cuddled next to his lover.

"I love you too,.. Squall." Seifer said as he ran his hand through Squall's auburn hair. 

"There's something I want to show you." Squall said staring boldly into Seifer's eyes.

"What is it?" Seifer asked as Squall slipped out of the bed completely nude.

"Get dressed." Squall said a he threw Seifer his clothes, laughing when they hit him straight in the face.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that." Seifer teasingly said.

Once dressed they headed out of Squall's room. Seifer whispered sweet and naughty words in Squall's ear as they walked down the corridor, They reached the elevator, Squall pushed the down button. When the elevator came down Seifer and Squall stepped inside. The doors closed with a 'ping '. Seifer grabbed Squall's tight ass.

"Seifer this isn't the time for this." Squall insisted.

"C'mon just one little kiss." Seifer begged

"Okay, just one." Squall said as he leaned over to kiss Seifer, 

Their lips touched, magical, it seemed. Seifer placed Squall against the elevator wall and began to kiss his neck. The doors opened and Selphie stood outside of it.

"Um.. Guys the doors are open," she said as she giggled.

"We're sorry." Squall said as he gently pushed Seifer off of him.

"It's okay." she said as she walked in and they walked out "See you guys later." she added.

"Bye." Squall politely said.

The doors closed.

"Bitch." Seifer said as they walked off.

"That wasn't nice," Squall said

They walked out to the parking lot out to Squall's Ferrari . Squall pulled out his keys and opened his car door.

"Get in." he said

They drove down the highway, it was quiet most of the way.

"Let's turn on some tunes!" Seifer said as he clicked the radio on, Blurry by Puddle of Mud was playing .. .^_^ "Can you take it all away., Can you take it all away.. "Seifer sung along.

"What am I going to do with you?" Squall giggled to himself

The car pulled up to a place Seifer had never seen in his life.

"Where are we?" Seifer asked

"C'mon." Squall said grabbing Seifer's hand and pulling him along behind him. "Close your eyes." Squall told Seifer.

"Okay." Seifer said as he closed his eyes. "This better not be some kind of trick" Seifer playfully warned Squall.

Squall walked Seifer out into the sunny breeze of a quiet park.

"You can open your eyes now." Squall told Seifer.

As Seifer opened his eyes the rush of sun and the beautiful breeze filled him.

"Squall.." Seifer started, still amazed by the beautiful site they were seeing, "It's… It's beautiful."

Squall sat in the graceful green grass and motioned for Seifer to do the same.

"My mom used to bring me here when I was little." Squall said as Seifer sat down beside him. "She would make us a small picnic basket and we would sit out here for hours and she would tell me stories of magical places, It was just me and my mom, but she's gone now." Squall told Seifer as tears began to fill his eyes.

"Squall." Seifer said as he pulled Squall's face to his. Squall took Seifer's tongue into his mouth. They passionately kissed. 

Squall pulled away from Seifer.

"What's wrong?" Seifer confusedly asked.

"Seifer, I love you." Squall said

"I love you too." Seifer assured him.

"No, I really love you, I love you more than you will ever know." Squall said as he pulled Seifer on top of him. They kissed sensually. Then rain began to fall, it was as if they didn't notice. They continued to kiss each other. The mist fell onto Squall face and water fell down Seifer's face. Seifer's hands got tangled into Squall rich auburn hair.

"Take me." Squall begged .

Seifer unbuttoned Squall's pants and pulled them down his masculine legs. Seifer could see Squall's already erect penis. Seifer placed his mouth on it. Squall moaned as Seifer began to lick the eye of it. Taking Squall all the way into his mouth, Squall get out a loud moan.

"More!," he begged "More!"

Seifer took Squall in and out of his mouth. Squall began to cum into Seifer warm mouth. He swallowed every little bit of cum that came out of Squall's body.

"I love you." Squall said followed by a moan.

Seifer took Squall from his mouth.

"I love you too. "Seifer said as he licked the cum from the side of his lips.


End file.
